Good VS Evil
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, and Alex comes face to face with their evil negative counterparts.
1. Chapter 1

**Gamesmine and Alatie: Good vs Evil**

Gamer and Jasmine were at Twinkle Park, having a fun time together as a couple. Same with Alex and Katie.

After Katie and Alex had their fun on the Ferris wheel; they decided to go in the fun house where it has mirrors.

Alex and Katie had their fun in the Tunnel of Love; they wanted to follow Gamer and Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you okay?" Gamer asked his girlfriend. She was a little scared to go in.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little…"

"Scared?" Gamer finished her sentence.

"Yeah" Jasmine said nervously.

"It's all right. I'm right here with you" Gamer said, holding her hand tight.

"Thanks Gamer" Jasmine said sweetly. She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a little.

"Hey guys!" it was Alex and Katie, entering inside.

"Hey" Gamer and Jasmine said.

As they walk through the halls of mirrors; Alex noticed his reflection. It wasn't copying his moves. This was not his real reflection; it was his evil counterpart. It laughed evilly. This was making Alex very scared.

"Katie. I-I-I h-h-have a b-bad f-feeling a-about this" Alex stammering in fear. Katie grins, thinking that he's afraid of mirrors.

"Oh, Alex. It's all in your head. You're imagining things" Katie said.

"I-I'm s-s-s-serious K-Katie." Alex said.

Suddenly, black smoke appeared from the mirror. Alex pushed Katie out of the way. A figure emerged from the black smoke. He looked just like Alex, except the green and black of the shirt are reversed _(so the shirt has a green background with a black lightsaber blade)_ and the blue and green of the shoes are reversed. The figure continued laughing evilly.

"Hello. I'm you're evil counterpart, Xela" the figure said.

With Katie:

Katie saw what was going on. But before she could help, black smoke came from the mirror that she was next to. She backed away from it. Suddenly, a figure came out of the smoke, also laughing evilly. The figure looked just like Katie, but the black and white of the shirt are reversed, and the jeans were black instead of blue. The figure had an evil smirk on its face.

"I'm you're evil counterpart, Eitak" the figure said.

With Gamer and Jasmine:

Gamer and Jasmine were already fighting their evil counterparts. Gamer's counterpart, Remag, looked just like him, except the gloves were dark blue and the black and white of the shirt were reversed. Jasmine's counterpart, Enimsaj, had the blue and black of the shirt reversed _(so the shirt was blue with a black lightsaber blade)_ and the black and blue of the shoes were reversed. The evil counterparts were laughing evilly.

* * *

**Fan characters in part 1 belongs to Gamer the Hedgehog.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gamesmine and Alatie: Good vs Evil part2**

"Hehehe…this is going to be fun" Remag chuckled evilly. As he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll show you fun!" Gamer threw his energy bombs at his doppelganger, but missed.

"Tsk tsk tsk! You're gonna have to do better than that" Remag smirked evilly.

"We'll see" Gamer grins, and speed dash to his doppelganger.

While they're fighting; the evil doppelgangers smiled evilly at their good counterparts.

"Hehehe…..let's get this party started" Enimsaj chuckling evilly. She flew right at Jasmine, tackled out the door.

"You can't win. You don't want your friends hurt." Xela cackled.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as he fought his doppleganger.

"We have them captured." Eitak said.

They evil doppegangers teleported their good counterparts to an abandon shack.

Once there, the Sonic gang with their wrists behind their backs were tied up in ropes.

"Guys!" they were all were surprised.

"I told you we captured them" Eitak smirked evilly.

"And now, let's fight. Hehehe!" Remag chuckled evilly.

"Well then. BRING IT!" Gamer said bravely.

"Very well" Remag smirked evilly.

Just then, Remag teleported behind Gamer.

"Peek-a-boo!" Remag kicked Gamer's back.

"UGH!" Gamer grunts.

"HAHAHA! You're so slow" Remag said.

"SHUT UP!" Gamer threw his energy bombs at his doppelganger. But missed.

"Surprise! HA!" Remag roundhouse kicked Gamer, sending him out the door.

Jasmine and her doppelganger were outside, flying around while throwing energy bombs in the air like the 4th of July.

"GRR!" Jasmine growls angrily, trying to find a way to beat her doppelganger.

"Hahaha! Come on, loser! Give me your best shot!" Enimsaj laughed evilly.

"Hmph! No problem! HYAAHHHH!" Jasmine flew right up to her doppelganger, but she teleported.

"Peek-a-boo!" she was behind her, Jasmine quickly back kicks her.

Enimsaj recovers fast and fights back.

With Katie and her doppelganger, they were both running at super-speed.

"Hahahaha! My evil brother is more faster than you! I would say your pathetic brother is a coward! Hahahaha!" Eitak laughing evilly.

"My brother is not a COWARD! HYAAAAHHHH!" Katie shoved her doppelganger to the side, then did a helicopter kick at her.

"Ow! Oh, really? What about your whimpy boyfriend? An idiot I would say! Hahahaha!" Katie laughed evilly again.

"SHUT UP!" Katie fights her doppelganger.

With Alex and his doppelganger; they were flying through the clouds. Unable to see where they're going.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Xela flying through the clouds.

"Surprise! HYAAAAHHH!" Alex kicks his doppelganger in the back.

"OW! Dude!" Xela recovering from the kick on his back.

"See ya!" Alex flies away.

"GRRR! I'm not finished with you!" Xela was now very mad. He flies after him.

With Gamer and his doppleganger

After 10 minutes of fighting, Remag ran up to Gamer and kicked him in the stomach, making Gamer groan in pain. He struggled to his feet.

"What's the matter, tired?" Remag cackled.

"SHUT UP!" Gamer yelled. He launched several energy bombs at his doppleganger, but missed.

"See you later, loser!" Remag chuckled evilly, then teleported away. Gamer crawled back inside, to see that the others and their dopplegangers were still fighting.

"Your boyfriend IS weak!" Eitak cackled.

"Now that he's down, we can kill your enemies, then take over Mobius for ourselves." Enimsaj cackled evilly.

"We'll let you live, for now." Xela chuckled evilly. The 3 remaining dopplegangers teleported away, leaving the 4 exhausted good guys and their friends. Gamer gave one last moan, then fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gamesmine and Alatie: Good v.s. Evil Part 3**

"What do we do?" Jasmine asked as she, her brother, and Katie untied their friends.

"I don't know, sis" Alex said.

"With my brother down for now, there's not much we can do" Katie added. They had managed to move Gamer onto a couch, where he was currently still unconscious on.

"We need to come up with a plan" Jasmine said.

"Guys, did one of your doppelgangers come out from the mirrors?" Selene asked.

"Yes, actually" Katie said, surprised.

"How did you know?" Alex asked.

Selene told them about the time that she, her sister, and her friends encountered their evil doppelgangers from appearing out of the mirror.

"Wow" Alex said when they were done. "Then that means that-" His sentence was interrupted when they heard a light cough come from Gamer.

"Gamer!" Jasmine quickly rushed to Gamer. She rubbed his quills to calm him down. He stops coughing.  
"Hey Jasmine" Gamer said. He sat up, with Jasmine still rubbing his quills.

"You okay?" Jasmine said while petting his quills.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gamer said. Suddenly, he groans. His shoulder tensed up.  
"Gamer, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked in concern.  
"My shoulder. It hurts…man" Gamer groans some more.  
"Selene, can you help him please? His shoulder in injured" Jasmine asked.

"All right" Selene came over and used her healing powers on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Selene" Gamer gave her thumbs up.

"No problem" Selene said.  
"So this means that we have to send our evil counterparts back in the mirror?" Alex said.  
"Exactly" Nebula said.

"Wait, you fought doppelgangers before?" Gamer asked.

"You were unconscious when we told them" Selene said. She told him what she had told the others.

"Wow" Gamer said.  
"Yeah, my doppelganger had tribal tattoos on her arms. I don't know why though" Nebula said.

"Maybe to show how evil she was" Gamer suggested.

"Maybe" Nebula said, "So what did you doppelganger look like? I couldn't tell which one was the real one"

"My doppelganger has dark blue gloves, and his shirt has a white background with black words" Gamer said.

"So it's reversed? I knew they were negatives, because they have reverse qualities" Nebula said.

"Yeah" Gamer said.

"So how are we going to capture them? They kicked our butts, and it will be hard to send them back to their world?" Jasmine asked.  
"Yeah, my doppelganger kicked my butt, dude" Alex said.

"Maybe we could lure them into a trap" Gamer said.

"Yeah, but they can teleport you know?" Katie said.

"Yes. But I figure that Remag is their leader. And I bet he likes pizza just as much as I do" Gamer explained.

"Well, that could work. But his likes and dislikes are reversed. What pizza toppings you don't like, Gamer?" Nebula asked.

"Mushrooms and anchovies" Gamer said.

"Okay. Also we should put sleeping medicines or something so that they won't get away" Selene said.

"Good idea" Alex said.

* * *

_**With the evil Doppelgangers**_

Remag and his 3 evil hedgehogs were at the pizza place, telling the waiter to give them pizza.

"O-O-Okay, s-s-sir" the waiter wrote it down on his list. Since that they're not ordering it, they're forcing them to make it for free.

"Good, and don't take too long" Remag said darkly.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir" the waiter went into the kitchen.

"Why do you like mushrooms on your pizza so much?" Xela asked.

"Because I do. Don't ask why" Remag said.

"Since we kicked their butts, they'll eventually come after us and send us back to our world" Eitak said.  
"Don't worry, sis. I got two people who can help us" Remag said.  
"And who would that be, Remag?" Enimsaj asked.

"That would be us, Enimsaj" a female voice said.

It was Aluben and Eneles; Nebula and Selene's evil doppelgangers.

"Nice tattoos" Xela said.  
"Thanks" Aluben said.

"These two have had experience with dealing with their positives" Remag explained.

"Yeah, right after we lured them into our world. But Dr. Namgge freed them. Grr!" Eneles said with a growl.

"Calm down" Remag said.

"Fine" Eneles replied.

"Why would you two want to help us?" Eitak asked.

"Because Remag told us to" Aluben said coldly.

The waiter comes in with the pizza.

"Your pizza sir" the waiter said nervously.

"Good. And now drinks, NO ice. Got it?" Remag hissed at the waiter.

"Y-Y-Yes sir" the waiter said.

"Good. And also for the girls too" Remag said.  
"Of c-c-course sir" the waiter goes back to get them free drinks.

Remag chews on his pizza like a dog. Growling and snarling like a animal.  
"Chew your food you're an animal!" Aluben teased him.  
"I am chewing like an animal!" Remag said with a growl.

"I have a feeling you offered them something" Eitak said while eating.

* * *

**Nebula and Aluben belongs to me. **

**Selene and Eneles belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gamesmine and Alatie: Good v.s. Evil part4**

"I offered them a chance to live" Remag said.

"Whatever" Eitak said. Suddenly, Remag yawned.

"Yo! Wake up!" Aluben snaps her fingers.

"I'm trying" Remag snarled, but he yawned louder. "That waiter must have put something in my pizza."

"Well, don't fall asleep! Focus!" Eneles snaps her fingers.

"That waiter must have put something in all of our pizza" Enimsaj yawned loudly.

"Argh! You idiots are so useless!" Aluben shouted.

"Let's go beat this waiter" Eneles snarled.

"Yeah" Aluben agreed.

"You two go" Xela said. He, Enimsaj, Eitak, and Remag all fell asleep in their chairs.

"Yeah, we know that sleeping beauty!" Aluben growled.  
"Waiters! Did you put something in that pizza?" Eneles shouted.

"Yes we did" one of the waiters said. All trace of fear had left his voice.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Eneles asked angrily.

"Wait a minute! I know that voice!" Aluben said.  
"It's the positives!" Eneles shouted.

"Very good!" the waiter that spoke took off his outfit. It was Gamer. The other waiters took their outfits off.

"Hi, positive of Remag" Aluben said seductively at Gamer.  
"Oh, great. Now she's acting like Scourge. This is weird" Nebula said.

"Definitely" Gamer said. "But at least we have them outnumbered."

"Gamer, move! My doppelganger is walking towards you!" Nebula said quickly.  
"Hehehe…..you kind of cute" Aluben said seductively to Gamer.

"I'm taken" Gamer said calmly. He let Aluben get a few inches closer, then pushed her into the floor.

"How rude" Aluben tackled Gamer down.

"Alex, Katie, Jasmine! Get the other doppelgangers out. Selene, look out!" Nebula said quickly.  
"Peek-A-Boo!" Eneles tackled Selene.

"All right" Alex said. He, Jasmine, and Katie dragged Remag, Eitak, Xela, and Enimsaj out of the restaurant.

"Get off of me!" Selene pushed her doppelganger off.

"Aluben! Get away from him!" Nebula kicked her doppelganger off of Gamer.

Gamer suddenly looked at the time.

"Aluben, you're going to lose" Gamer chuckled evilly. It was time for him to transform.

"Hmph! You don't scare me. Well, you look handsome in that form" she flirted.  
"You are one crazy doppelganger, Aluben! UGH!" Nebula said. Suddenly, someone tackled her.

"Hi!" it was Remag.  
"Where did you come from? KYAH!" Nebula kicked him off.

"Remember I have the same powers as Gamer" Remag chuckled evilly.

"Oh Remag" Gamer said.

"What?" Remag asked angrily.

"Look at the time" Gamer said.

"SHIT!" Remag saw what time it was. He and Gamer transformed. When Remag transformed, he lost all urges to be evil.

"What the hell?" Aluben asked.

"What's happening to him?" Selene said. She already defeated her doppelganger. Eneles was unconscious.

_"I feel good"_ Light Remag said. He turned to Aluben. _"You are going down!"_

**"I figured this would happen"** Dark Gamer said.

"You idiot!" Aluben punched Light Remag, "I'm not the positive! Do you see my tattoos on my arms? I'm the negative!" Aluben shouted.  
_"Sorry!"_ Light Remag attacks Nebula.  
"Looks like you're not that smart!" Nebula kicks him.

_"I'm sorry"_ Light Remag said. _"I have to leave."_ He produced a blue portal to his world and jumped in.

"I'm not finished with you!" Nebula grabbed his arm and pulls him back. The portal disappears.  
Nebula transforms into her Rage form.  
**"Let's dance"** she said darkly. **"Kyah!"** she threw him out the door.

_"You don't scare me, creepy chick!"_ Light Remag smirked.  
**"Don't call me creepy, Remag"** she growled. She flew after him.

With Aluben and Dark Gamer

"Gamer, I'm going to send my doppelganger back! You handle her!" Selene drags her unconscious doppelganger out.

"Hehehe…..let's get started" Aluben said with a seductive tone.

**"Stop using that seductive tone"** Dark Gamer rolled his eyes.

She chuckles evilly, "I won't stop. You know I don't act nice. Because I'm evil" she winked at him.

**"Whatever"** Dark Gamer sighed.

She chuckles again, "Pinned ya!" she pounced on him.

Pinning his arms down on the floor.  
"Too slow. Maybe it was my tattoos" Aluben said seductively, she sound just like Rouge's tone.

**"I hate your tattoos"** Dark Gamer said. He flicked one wrist and slashed right through one of Aluben's arms.

"OW! Well, I don't like your claws!" she transforms into Egar Aluben. _(Rage Nebula)_

_"*hiissssss*"_ she hissed angrily.

**"You don't scare me"** Dark Gamer said.

_"You don't scare me either, handsome!"_ Egar Aluben hissed at him.

**"You are ugly"** Dark Gamer said.

She chuckles darkly, _"Thanks, Lamer"_ she kicked him in the stomach.

**"You are also crazy"** Dark Gamer grabbed her leg and twisted it so it was sticking straight out behind her.

_"Nice try"_ she twisted back to where it goes.

_"Hehehe…my turn"_ Egar Aluben grabs his arm and flips him like a judo throw.

**"Nice throw"** Dark Gamer grabbed her arm and twisted. Then he flipped up and kicked her right into one of the ovens in the kitchen. **"Hmmmm."** Dark Gamer turned the oven on.

_"Burn baby! Kyah!"_ she whacked him with a frying pan.

_***CCCLLLLLAAAAANNNNNNGGGG***_

**"UGH!"** Dark Gamer groans.

**"Nice try!"** Dark Gamer chuckled evilly. He kept the oven closed with her inside, using his telekinesis.

But then, she used super strength to burst out.  
_"Nice try, I can't get a degree burn"_ she chuckled evilly. She then pushed him against the wall and kissed him on the lips.

_"Hehehe…..got ya!"_ Egar Aluben flies up to the ceiling and bashes through.

**"I'm below you"** Dark Gamer chuckled. He sent her the rest of the way up with his telekinesis.

_"I know. Pucker up!" _she flew down and kissed him hard.

_"Ha!"_ she kicks him hard, sending him straight against the wall.

_"Phhhhbbbbtttt!"_ she sticks her tongue out and blows raspberry.

**"You just made a big mistake"** Dark Gamer snarled.

_"Hehehe…..my bad, handsome"_ she said seductively. _"HA!"_ she throws her purple energy blast at him, knocking him out.  
_"Hahahahaha!"_ Egar Aluben laughed evilly.

**"You missed"** Dark Gamer said from behind her. He slashed through her back with his claws and shoved her face first into the ground.

_"GRRRRR!"_ Egar Aluben growls angrily. She heals her wounds quickly and slashes Dark Gamer rapidly.  
_"KYAH!"_ she pushed him roughly.

**"I'm going to win this fight"** Dark Gamer grabbed her arms and whacked her into the oven door.

_"THAT'S IT!"_ she lifts up the oven with her super strength and tosses it at Dark Gamer.

Dark Gamer used his telekinesis to send the oven back at her.

She dodges, blows a kiss at him _"Too slow"_ she said with a flirty tone.

**"Oh really?"** Dark Gamer smirked. The oven suddenly whacked Egar Aluben in the head.

"Too slow, flirty doppelganger of me" Nebula said. She tossed the oven to the side.

_"GRRR!"_ Egar Aluben growls.

**"Nebula, I think it's time to send her home"** Dark Gamer said.

"Good idea, Ga-UGH!" she got kicked in the stomach by her doppelganger.

_"I won't go back!"_ Egar Aluben yelled darkly.

**"You have no choice"** Dark Gamer pulled out a ray gun hooked up to a mirror. He blasted Egar Aluben, who was sucked right into it, and sent back to her world.

**"One down, 5 to go"** Dark Gamer said.

"Jasmine called me and said that the Negatives are back in their world. Except your doppelganger. I couldn't find him anywhere. He was too fast" Nebula said.

**"Don't worry. I know exactly where he went"** Dark Gamer said. He teleported to where he knew his doppelganger would be.

"Gamer, wait!" Nebula tried to stop him but got tackled by Dark Gamer's doppelganger.

_"Hi, creepy chick"_ Light Remag said seductively.  
"Get off!" Nebula pushed him off. "And don't you dare try to kiss me again!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple.

**"Goodbye!"** Dark Gamer blasted his doppelganger from behind and sucked Remag back to his world.

"Thank god. I didn't want your doppelganger to give me his evil cooties" Nebula shudders. "He was a flirt"

**"Well at least it's over"** Dark Gamer said.

"Yeah. Did my doppelganger try to kiss you or something?" Nebula shudders again.

**"Sort of"** Dark Gamer shuddered.

"Man, I never knew she was a flirt. Probably because she likes to seduce guys. But me, I don't. Because I'm not a slut" Nebula shudders.

**"I know. But let's all go home"** Dark Gamer said.

"Okay" Nebula agreed.

She held his hand while he teleports.

**"See you tomorrow"** Dark Gamer said.

"You too" Nebula said.

Dark Gamer went to his house.

The End.


End file.
